


以梦为马

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [25]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 刘禅嗯了一声，似乎很满意这个答案：“伯约何必告退？就在这里歇着吧。”
Series: 三国 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	以梦为马

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

那天晚上已经很迟了，姜维仍在宫中，絮絮地向刘禅陈述此战不利的惭愧。劳而无功，却官复原职，在众人眼里，真是宠命优渥了。

刘禅只端坐听着，目光落在姜维朝服的交衽处，轻描淡写地说：“是有点遗憾，不过，并不意外。”

姜维眼神一滞，就要倒身请罪。刘禅及时止住了他，“大将军。”

他这样称呼他，其实是没几次的。延熙十九年春初拜将，朝廷上下一致看好——反对声自然被皇帝的铁腕压了下去。而后，兵出祁山，争险不克，误入段谷，几乎全军覆没。愤怒的刘禅尚不及追究胡济失期的缘故，姜维却先请求自贬。当时刘禅将谢罪表揉成一团，口不择词地对黄皓说：“瞧瞧，又来啦。他这倒是学了个十足十！”

街亭失守，自有马谡伏法；荀林父引咎，亦有士贞子美言。刘禅用“进思尽忠，退思补过”的话堵住了泱泱之口，心里怄得不行。次年姜维再度请命，他本来是不想答应的，是陈祗婉言相劝：伪魏东顾，正我军进取之时。刘禅何尝不知陈祗巴不得姜维跑出去，他好一手遮天；可姜维也是驻外的好，免得早晚在跟前晃，又要激起谯周那伙人的长篇大论。

可惜啊。社稷之卫，眼下已折了一个呢。

姜维没有听出皇帝话里的怜取眼前人，只当是对他的谴责，脸上微烫，改坐为跽，“此番班师，臣自当休士劝农，教兵讲武，不致忧于陛下……”

你爱做什么就做什么好了，不必拿我当幌子。刘禅心下暗嗤，倒是给足了姜维面子，“卿自行经略便好。”

他这次召他入见，原是想谈谈陈祗死后尚书台的权力分割。可姜维浑然不觉，一门心思只在打仗上。又或许是羁旅托国，缄口避嫌。刘禅无语之余，索性乾纲独断，也省得再向这个臣子征询意见。姜维说什么，他便随意应着。时间长了，打了个呵欠，尾音上扬，意外带了点蜀地山歌的调子。姜维见状道：“夜深了，请陛下安寝。微臣告退。”

刘禅颔首，转头问一个侍女：“什么时辰了？”

“回陛下，子时初刻。”年轻侍女面上一阵迟疑，又补充道，“宫门已下钥了。”

刘禅嗯了一声，似乎很满意这个答案：“伯约何必告退？就在这里歇着吧。”

姜维大惊，眼见侍从已捧来盥洗用品，慌忙起身告道：“陛下，臣未加侍中衔，按律不得留宿禁中。”

刘禅笑了。

皇帝不常笑，只因一笑起来就如同个瓷娃娃，玉雪可爱的，甚少威严。刘备在世时给他找了一班老夫子，晨昏授课，从头到脚皆用汉官仪给拘住了。十七岁践祚，周围的人都教他如何保持君王器宇，谁还顾得上面具下的真情。唯独对几个近臣，才不吝言笑晏晏。姜维长年在外，更是难得见刘禅这般，心中错愕，只听得一句：

“这有何妨？朕即刻就可以下道令。”

分明是戏谑的语气，却说得驷马难追。

姜维是见过大世面的人，一时失措无非诧异，并不迟钝，脑子转得飞快，已经想了几套说辞。刘禅却不给他推却的机会，直接命侍女前来更衣。姜维挣扎了一下，“陛下！……臣纵蒙恩，亦当止宿别处，岂可在此惊扰陛下？”

“朕没有觉得是惊扰呀。”刘禅玩味地看着他，白皙的脸上泛出了软玉的光泽。那意思，分明是请君入幄。

姜维望着刘禅的神采奕奕，心里噼里啪啦地炸了：皇帝与前尚书令之间那些中冓之言，想来都是真的了。怪不得，陈祗一死，皇帝哭得情不自禁。这龙床不知几个人睡过。

“臣与陛下为君臣，此事于礼不合……”他战战兢兢，犹自坚持。

——我要效法的是卫霍，不是韩李啊！

刘禅干脆披衣上榻，换了个舒服的姿势，眼波流转，“卿思持节，朕就不能追慕古人么？”

“远的不说，先帝与赵将军，也是同床眠卧的。”

姜维知道自己再无拒绝的可能。

左右侍女像是做惯了此事，麻利地卸去姜维的鹖冠朱服，又替他洗了手脸，往前引导了一步。地上的圆垫是蜀锦作套，织着些白鹿瑞草的图案，满眼喜庆。姜维脚一绊，差点跪下。刘禅伸手牵了他一把。众人都退开了。

“陛下。”姜维低低叫道，守礼中含着抗拒。

“上来说话。”

现在君臣俩抵足相对了。即使只穿一套中衣，姜维还是那种洁身自好的样子，领口都捂得严严实实的。难怪郤正说他清素，果然有九秋黄华的气质。美人在畔，刘禅心满意足，示意姜维放松，别绷得跟张弓似的。姜维数着铜漏的滴水声，忐忑之极，暗自祈祷刘禅赶快睡去。

“大将军，”皇帝闲闲道，仿佛只是漫不经心，“敬侯之死，与你有几分关系？”

有些事不是你说忘就能忘。

延熙十六年，大将军费祎在众目睽睽之下殒命，岁首大会成了死神的飨宴。而此案竟无处下手，线索到刺客就断了。姜维旋即出师，带去了比往年增加几倍的兵力。魏国等了八个月，没等到蜀中自乱，只好悻悻地揽了这盖世奇功。事隔五年，血染的匕首再次逼到姜维鼻尖，猝不及防。皇帝态度暧昧，但姜维也清楚，若是真见疑，他这会儿就不是困在寝宫了。

“郭循是臣招降的。臣未能防微杜渐，致敬侯见害……”他谨慎地组织着语言，同时不忘端出痛心疾首的表情。

“朕不是说这个。”刘禅竖起一根手指，在下巴前悠悠晃着，“若郭循之事归罪于你，岂不教朝中人人自危？”

“谢陛下。”姜维神色稍霁。可是刘禅紧接着又补上一句：“朕想了很久了。”

“延熙十四年，文伟闻望气者云，成都无宰相位，故冬复北屯汉寿。十五年开府。” 

姜维大脑中轰的一声。皇帝目中的精明在他眼前一点点漾开来：

“文伟素来举重若轻，何曾受制于占候之术。那个望气者，呵，这么说是谁授意的？”

费祎以元戎之尊，限死了姜维的大举兴兵。把费祎从成都调走，御前便无人有阻挠之力。即使大小事宜仍由驿马夜以继昼地送去汉寿决断，大将军在京城的影响力到底是削弱了。而姜维只需要这一个空当，哪怕费祎觉察，也不会放弃晋升的“吉兆”离开幕府。

倘若姜维活到四世纪，会知道一句现成的话叫：我不杀伯仁，伯仁因我而死。然而他没有时间了。何况以他当初的愤懑，未尝不盼着费祎早早归西——像蒋琬那样和平过渡最好。张嶷曾向他表达过对郭循的隐忧，姜维回应冷淡：“伯岐可自往言之。”这是六年前的事。如今姜维风雨飘摇，翻检旧案，真是沸血满腔不知从何冷起。

刘禅笑意闲冷，用手指挑着一绺碎发，好整以暇的，犹不住口：“迂回作战，当真好谋算呵。卿可以著兵法了。”

姜维压抑着心上的颤抖，出声截断：“陛下！”

这却是讨饶了。

刘禅耸了耸眉毛。他这一双眉生得好，犹如先帝的双股剑，出鞘时堪截云断雾，锋芒难掩。

姜维心一横，咬牙道：“陛下若是信不过，可以将臣交给有司。”

他明白仅凭这么点小动作，是无法将自己绳之以法的。刘禅果然不屑：“从这儿把你抓走？外人还以为朕遭不测了呢。”

皇帝并非空穴来风。费祎下葬后，宫中一直隐隐蹿动着郭循本欲弑君的流言，只因帝侧戒备森严，才误中副车。刘禅自是不信，但今天姜维把他撩得实在有些恼火，故发此话。

“臣知罪。”短暂的沉默后，姜维低下了头。刘禅凝视着这个倔强的臣子，面如寒霜：

“敬侯蒙难，是社稷的损失。”

再也找不到第二个工作娱乐两不误的天才来统政了。纵然姜维生性凉薄，也没法否认这一点。

\-----TBC-----


End file.
